We'll Stand Together
by Tiny Floral Bows
Summary: The Wasabi Warriors are back... In one-shot style. Series of unrelated short stories about what could, would and should happen in their everyday lives. What happens when you mix Jerry, Milton & Eddie with fire? Will things fall down? (Literally...) Chapter 6: Get Off Me! is now up! Read and review!
1. Do You Dare?

**_AN: Hello people of the world! I have brought to you another story... Just this time, it's a series of one shots! :)_**

**_Make sure to read the note at the end!_**

* * *

The dead silent of the night filled the streets of Seaford, everyone was sure to be asleep at this time, in a small town. If you'd seen the neighbourhoods at this time of the night, you'd be sure, except for the seven teens who could still be seen wide awake. The dim lights created by two wall lamps passed through the room, making enough light for them to see. They were currently sitting in a circle, on the carpet in the living room of the Brewers' household. It had just turned one, yet they were still too engrossed in their conversation to feel any exhaustion.

Suddenly, the blonde stood up, making her way into the kitchen. Making sure not to make any noise to wake the adults up, she grabbed an empty glass bottle in one of the many cupboards. Carefully sneaking her way back to the living area, she laid the bottle down in the middle before taking her seat.

"Who wants to start?" she inquired, rubbing her hands together.

"I'll go," Jack replied, reaching out to grasp the cold glass.

The teens anxiously stared at the bottle to see who it would stop on, waiting for it to halt. The bottle finally slowed down, coming to a stop whilst pointing towards the Latino.

"Jerry... Truth or dare?" asked the brunette, now all the Wasabi Warriors looking intensively at the Latino.

"Uh... Dare, I meant truth! No, dare-wait," stuttered Jerry.

"Too late Jerry, you picked dare. Please, do continue Jack," Kim pointed out before motioning at the brunette to continue.

A smirk found it's way on to the boy's face as Jerry's eyes widened.

"Jerry... I dare you to scream at all the houses down the block and when they open the door, kiss all the people on their cheeks." Jack grinned, a mischievous glint showing in his pool of dark chocolate orbs.

"Whooo! Let's do this chiz!" Jerry yelled, running out of the door before the others could tell him to quiet down.

"Poor Jerry... He's never going to learn, is he?" Milton signed, shaking his head in disappointment.

"Sadly... No..." Mika replied, watching after the Latino run down the street.

* * *

"Truth," Julie answered, draping the blue blanket on to her shoulders.

"Guys... Do you think he'll be alright?" Grace interrupted, peeking out of the window into the streets where Jerry is now screaming at the fourth house.

"Mehh... He should be..." Kim said, turning her attention, once again, towards Julie.

"Have you ever kissed someone that you hate?" Mika asked, running a hand through her honey blonde hair to free the locks.

"You know what? I'm fine with not answering this question," Julie nervously chuckled, avoiding looking back at the gazes that were now given.

"No go on Julie... I want to hear this," Grace encouraged, slightly leaning forward towards the nervous teen.

Julie suddenly avoided the gazes, finding a sudden interest At the wall.

"Julie?" Milton spoke, not taking his gaze away from his girlfriend. "Julienne?"

The strawberry blonde signed, pushing her black rimmed glasses back. "Fine! Yes! It was a dare! I'm so sorry I didn't tell you Milton," She said, looking directly into the red head's blue eyes.

"It's alright Julie, after all it was just a dare right?" Milton reassured.

"Absolutely positive!" Julie answered back, now smiling.

"Okay! So now that that's done... Let's continue shall we?" Jack exclaimed, clapping his hands together.

* * *

The Latino stood infront of his fourth house, singing Twinkle Twinkle Little Stars at the top of his lungs.

"Up above the sky so high! Like a-" Jerry sang, now sitting on the grass.

Suddenly, the door swung open, showing a teenage girl. SHE was certainly annoyed at the terrible singing (or in this case screaming) coming from outside of her house, nearly two in the morning. Jerry quickly assembled up on to his feet, making his way towards the girl before she could yell at him. The Latino leaned forward, placing an unexpected kiss on the girl's right cheek before leaning against the door frame.

"What it do girl?" Jerry smirked, leaning forward, invading the brunette's personal space. Suddenly, a hard, cold sharp pain ran through his cheeks, only realising now that the girl had slapped him and had slammed the door in his face. "So I'll call you?" he yelled, placing one hand on his red cheek and the other on the door.

"SHUT UP!"

Just then, the sprinklers went off, soaking the Latino in cold water.

"Okay then, too soon?" he yelled once more, before running towards the next house.

* * *

The rest of the warriors were now laughing at Milton's latest confession. Unable to stop the hysterical laughters through out the living room.

"So you showed up at some afterschool club only wearing pink boxers and tank top?" Kim asked, bending over to stop the laughters escaping from her mouth.

"Only in pink?" Jack added.

"Pink?"

"YES PINK! How many times do you want me to say it?!" the red head shouted, throwing his hands around.

"As long as it takes to stop being funny," Grace simply answered back, shrugging her shoulders.

"Did someone get it on video?" the strawberry blonde interrupted.

"Julie!" Milton gasped, a wave of shock and horror hit him, appearing all over his face.

Just then, before anyone else could add to the current conversation, the neatly polished, white wooden door was suddenly pulled open, revealing a soaked Jerry covered in raw eggs and red scratch marks all over his skin.

"Well I hope you're happy Jack! I just got egged by some eight year olds and slapped by many others!" Jerry exclaimed, before closing the door.

"What in the name of Tootsie's beard happened to you?!" Mika exclaimed.

"You do not want to know! It was horrible yo!" Jerry cried before grabbing a wet towel from the sink and taking his place next to Mika.

The teens, not breaking their gaze on the Latino who was currently cursing in Spanish, wiping the excess raw egg yolks on his face.

"Umm... Jerry, I think you should go change into something a little less... Eggy," Grace suggested, cringing at thee sight of the egg white dripping from his hair.

"Okay!" Jerry piped up, taking off towards the bathroom.

The rest of the warriors stared at the hallway, waiting for the Latino to come back. Kim held three fingers up, bringing each down as she mouthed the numbers. As soon as she got to one, Jerry rushed back in, grabbing the duffel bag off the counter.

* * *

"So truth or dare Kim?" Jack smirked, eyeing at the blonde in front of him, who was currently playing with the bracelets on her wrist.

"Oh... Umm... Dare," Kim answered back, hesitant with her answer.

"This ought to be good..." Julie murmured.

"One date..." Jack replied nonchalantly.

"What?" Kim asked, slightly confused.

The other teens were trying stifle their laughs in front of the pair because they knew well enough that if they did, they'd be dead, by the courtesy of the two black belt themselves.

"I dare you to go on one date with me. The first person to fall for the other loses." the brunette explained.

"You're so going down Brewer..." the blonde smirked before shaking hands with Jack.

Jerry, Milton, Julie, Grace and Mika watched with interest at the two, absorbing every single exchange and detail to their brains.

_Bring on the weekend._

* * *

_**AN: What d'ya think? It's term break so I can update quite quicker but I still have studying to do for the entrance exams.**_

_**Thank you for the idea BurkelyDuffieldLover and I'm glad you enjoyed my story :) I've decided to part your idea into two bits to get two one-shotzies!**_

_**I'm doing this bet with one of my bestest, most weirdest friend. She said that if I could get 10 reviews for the first chapter in a week, she'll sing it and post it :P If I don't get that many reviews... I have to do it -.- SO PLEASE! REVIEW! I am begging you! REVIEW! PLEEEEEEEEEEASE!**_

_**I also started on the fourth chapter of Our Story: Somewhere In The Nineteen Hundred which is now called Give Love A Chance!**_

_**Would you prefer Jika or Jace in these one-shots or both? Review or take the poll on my profile!**_

_**While you're there, remember to FAVOURITE, FOLLOW and REVIEW this story.**_

**_xxx_**

**_-C_**


	2. Do You Dare? (Part Two)

**_AN: Because many people wanted me to turn the "Do You Dare?" into two shots... Here I am! Just to clear things up... THIS IS A SET OF ONE SHOTS (and sometimes two shots)... But I do take requests so if there are a certain types of one shots (or two shots) you absolutely love (Like I do with chat one shots...) Then write them down in the comment section below! Cos I really need ideas!_**

**_You can also follow me on Instagram: fearlessthorne_**

**_:)_**

**_Enjoy! :)_**

* * *

The blonde looked at the sight in front of her, thoughts swirling through her head. All she wanted to do now was turn back and go home, but then it would mean that _he_ would have won the dare. She took a deep breath, stepping into the building, smelling the familiar smell of oil and fried falafel balls. She instantly had an urge to straighten out her shirt, rechecking her flustered teenage girl spotted a mop of brown hair sitting in their usual seats, busying himself with his phone.

Speaking of the devil...

The blonde slowly made her way over to the red leathery seats, sliding into the opposite seat so that she was facing _HIM_.

"Hey Kim... Didn't think you'd show up," the brunette grinned, looking up from the screen.

"And lose the dare Jack? That totally sounds like me," Kim replied, sarcasm dripping off her sentence.

"Now that we're here... I'm going to tell you what I've got planned!" Jack perked up. "After we eat, I'm taking you to the Spring Fling Bash."

"The Spring Fling Bash?! Thank you thank you thank you so much! I always wanted to go there!" the blonde squealed.

"I know... I'm just that amazing," the brunette remarked.

"No need to be so cocky..." Kim teased, poking the growing boy in his shoulder.

"This is going to be easy! I bet you've already fallen for me..." Jack smirked, leaning back into his seat.

"No way! I see nothing that can make me lose the bet... You know what? I'm starting to think that YOU'RE starting to like me already." Kim retorted as a wide grin spread across her face.

The boy randomly started to laugh out of nowhere, clutching his stomach as he pretended to wipe a fake tear from his eye. "Oh wait, you were serious?"

The blonde rolled her eyes, her attention on the Falafel Balls that had now arrived on to their table, along in the hands of Phil, the store owner.

'You two on a date? Yes?" he asked, his strong accent coming through as the man started motioning between the duo.

The two nodded, before Kim started to explain. "It was a dare between us, not like... You know?"

"This better work... If not, I will lose the bet with the ladies from the spa." the foreign man muttered to no one in particular, hoping that none of the two black belts had caught on to what he had just said.

"I'm sorry, what did you say Phil?" Jack asked, still recovering from his own fit of laughters.

"Would you like some drinks with that," Phil smiled, handing out the drink menus. "Oh and don't worry about the price... For you two... This time, it's on the house,"

"Wow, thanks Phil!" Jack replied, grinning at the man beside of him.

Suddenly, a series of pots crashing and glass breaking could be heard through out the whole restaurant.

"Tootsie!" Phil called out, hurrying into the kitchen.

* * *

"He actually did that?" the blonde laughed, walking along side Jack towards the Spring Fling Bash.

"Yeah! Jerry can be so 'confused' from time to time..." the brunette replied, emphasising on the word confused.

"Aren't he always?" Kim stated.

Jack chuckled, shaking his head as they continued to walk. Soon the metal, wire fence was now in clear sight, blocking their way towards the Spring Fling Bash. Around three bodyguards guarded the entrance, all dressed in black.

"You got tickets?" one of them asked, folding his arms.

Jack nodded, placing the two slips of paper into the man's hand, waiting for a reply.

"Okay... You're good to go," he replied back, opening the gate.

As soon as they entered the area, the loud music could be heard through out, bursting from the speakers setted up all around the stage. Suddenly, the brunette nudged the blonde with his arm, grabbing her hand.

"Come on!" Jack dragged the blonde. Kim tried to argue back but quickly obliged knowing that he wouldn't change his mind.

The moonlight shone on to the duo walking along the sand. It had darken a while ago, the stars now shining brightly in the night sky. The two teens stopped, climbing as what it seemed to be a ladder leading towards a tree house. Kim whistled as she reached the top, sitting beside Jack on the edge. The place wasn't too far so you couldn't see the Spring Fling Bash, in fact, it had a perfect view from above.

However, it had just reached the edge of the beach, also having an amazing view of the sea. The tree house itself seemed to have a magical effect... It felt that warmth of comfort and love, quite a queer thing from a piece of property. The wood was naturally left in it's own colour, how ever, years of rain and storms had caused damage to the colour, result of fading.

"Kim?" Jack spoke, looking at the blonde beauty beside of him.

"Yeah?" Kim replied, still gazing at the stars.

"I think I may have lost," he slowly whispered, now looking into the blonde's coffee brown orbs that had now met his. The brunette then continued, not breaking his gaze. "I've fallen for you..."

It was now Kim's turn to speak up, knowing that her brown head best friend would have taken it the wrong way of she didn't. "Now we're even, because I think I've fallen for you too,"

The two teens found themselves leaning in, blocking away all the crazy loud drums and beats, blocking away the sounds of screams and blocking away the entire world. It felt as if it was just them, two best friends who made the mistake of falling for each other.

Sparks flew as their lips met, slowly and meaningfully they moved in sync. It didn't show lust or need... The kiss showed them both how much they meant to each other, the kind that would leave butterflies churning in your stomach and that's exactly what it felt like for both of them. Showing each other how much they loved and cared for each other.

That moment, it felt like as if they were the only ones in the whole world. All the worries and pain seemed to have washed away with the waves crashing back into the sea. At that moment they both knew that their fates and future were destined together.

* * *

_**AN: Was that too much of a cheesy ending? Next I'll be doing something a little bit more humour and yes... My confessional love for chats has come out! I'll be doing a chat one shot next and it will be the chat that me and my friends had... So I'm warning you now! It is totally random, weird and awkward! XD I have a major MAJOR exam coming up in 3 weeks and well... Wish me luck!**_

**_xxx_**

**_-C_**

_**(P.S You can follow me on Instagram: fearlessthorne)**_


	3. Wasabi Chat 101

_**AN: Thank for all the review guys! Made me feel loved :) This is a chat one shot and I'll do a Facebook one soon! I decided to do a mix of Jika and Jace, I just couldn't decided between them so yeah...**_

_**Also on a note that is not at all relevant (well, except for the second part)... Should I or should I not create a Twitter account later on? And what other one shots would you like me to do? Either review or PM me :)**_

* * *

**Chat name: Wasabi Warriors**

**Sk8r_Jack13**_ has logged on_

**K.C_Queen **_has logged on_

**Swagalicious21**_ has logged on_

**Miltonia_Kingdom10**_ has logged on_

* * *

**Miltonia_Kingdom10:** Hello my fellow earthlings!

**Sk8r_Jack13:** Hi... I guess...

**Swagalicious21:** Whoooooo! Jerry's in da house yo!

**K.C_Queen:** Woh, what's up with your name Milton?

**Sk8r_Jack13:** It sounds like it came right out of a nerd book

**Miltonia_Kingdom10:** First of all... It is not a nerd book, it is a guide for smarter than average... Two... It's my midieval knight name from the Battlemind Game hand book :)

**K.C_Queen:** That explains A LOT!

**Sk8r_Jack13:** How do u still have a girlfriend?

**Miltonia_Kingdom10:** Cos Julie saw something in me more than just another nerd!

**K.C_Queen:** Definitely something alright...

**Sk8r_Jack13:** Jerry? Are you still alive?

**Miltonia_Kingdom10:** Jack's right... What's going on?

**K.C_Queen:** He's probably just trying find a way to get Mika to forgive him

**Sk8r_Jack13:** Why?

**K.C_Queen:** Cos he accidentally called her fat

**Miltonia_Kingdom10:** Explains the flowers he failed to give her today

**Sk8r_Jack13:** Oh yeah... I saw that! Turns out Mika's allergic to Peonies...

**K.C_Queen:** Tht explains why her face was all red and puffy!

**Swagalicious21:** Yes I'm still alive Jack! Also yeaa... I'm tryin 2 find the perfect 'I'm-sorry-I-called-you-fat-and-send-you-to-the-ho spital' gift 4 Mika

**Swagalicious21:** Plus... I think there's a giant banana trying to eat me in my room!

**K.C_Queen:** Jerry... Did you hit ur head again?

**Swagalicious21:** NO... Why would u think dat? Quick! What's the best way to get rid of a giant banana?!

**Miltonia_Kingdom10:** yeah* to* for* you* that*

**Sk8r_Jack13:** Uhh... Eat it?

**Swagalicious21:** Thanks man!

**Swagalicious21:** GRAMMAR NAZI Milton!

**Swagalicious21:** K! Now I'm going to try to fit the banana in my mouth :)

**Swagalicious21**_has logged out_

**Miltonia_Kingdom10:** ...

**K.C_Queen:** Did he just?

**Sk8r_Jack13:** Yep... I feel sorry for him :/

**Miltonia_Kingdom10:** Who doesn't?!

**Miltonia_Kingdom10:** So what are you guys up to?

**K.C_Queen:** I'm over at Jack's house :)

**Miltonia_Kingdom10:** And lead us back to my last question... What are you guys up to?

**Sk8r_Jack13:** studying Chemistry...

**Miltonia_Kingdom10:** Oh now I get it ;) 'Studying'

**K.C_Queen:** Whts with ur winky face?

**Miltonia_Kingdom10:** Nothing... ;)

**Sk8r_Jack13:** Seriously Milton!

**Miltonia_Kingdom10:** look I'm gonna go now so you guys can get back to your 'studying' ;)

**Miltonia_Kingdom10** _has logged off_

**K.C_Queen:** What is up with him? He's acting all weird just cos we're studyin for a test?

**Sk8r_Jack13:** I don't know what's up with him at all any more...

**K.C_Queen:** Wait... How come we're talking to each other like this when we're actually next to each other?

**Sk8r_Jack13:** It's more fun?

**Swagalicious21**_ has logged on_

**Swagalicious21**: Hey guys! I'm back! Turns out that it was just my little sister's big banana toy :)

**K.C_Queen:** ...

**Sk8r_Jack13:** ...

**Swagalicious21:** Soooo where's Milton?

**Miltonia_Kingdom10**_ has logged back on_

**Miltonia_Kingdom10:** Well I'm back! And I logged off Jerry but I'm back now

**Swagalicious21:** Aww :(

**Miltonia_Kingdom10:** Ignoring that comment... Are you two done with your studying?

**K.C_Queen:** Nooooo... I don't think so...

**Sk8r_Jack13:** ?

**Swagalicious21:** Whaaaat? You all know I don't study!

**Miltonia_Kingdom10:** Not you Jerry!

**Swagalicious21:** Wait... Why are they studying?

**Miltonia_Kingdom10:** Get it? They're studying CHEMISTRY

**Swagalicious21:** Ohhhh... I still don't get it... :/

**K.C_Queen:** So?

**Miltonia_Kingdom10:** So?! Aren't you two canoodling or something?!

**Sk8r_Jack13:** No, we're actually studying for the Chemistry test we have tomorrow

**K.C_Queen:** And why in the fudge would you think that?

**Swagalicious21:** Cos... I LIKE FUDGE!

**Miltonia_Kingdom10:** *facepalms*

**K.C_Queen:** *facepalms*

**Sk8r_Jack13:** *facepams*

**Miltonia_Kingdom10:** BECAUSE JACK SAID THAT YOU TWO WERE STUDYING CHEMISTRY!

**Sk8r_Jack13:** And we were studying Chemistry! WE HAVE A TEST!

**Miltonia_Kingdom10:** Which reminds me I have to go study

**Miltonia_Kingdom10:** See you tomorrow at school!

**Miltonia_Kingdom10** _has logged out_

**K.C_Queen:** Well... That was interesting...'

**Swagalicious21:** Guys I need help!

**Sk8r_Jack13:** You still haven't figured out how to apologise to Mika yet have you?

**Swagalicious21:** Not a clue...'

**K.C_Queen:** You could just sing to her...

**Sk8r_Jack13:** And dance!

**Swagalicious21:** So what you're saying is I should sing Boyfriend by Justin Bieber while dancing in my boxers in front of Falafel Phil's until she forgives me?

**K.C_Queen:** Jerry I really don't think that's a good idea...

**Swagalicious21:** SO I'M DOING IT! Thanks guys! WHOOOOOOOOOOO! :)

**Swagalicious21**_ has logged off_

**Sk8r_Jack13: **He never listens does he?

**K.C_Queen:** Nope...

**Sk8r_Jack13:** Sooo... You wanna watch a movie?

**K.C_Queen:** Sure!

**Sk8r_Jack13** _has logged off_

**K.C_Queen**_ has logged off_

* * *

**_AN: I know that was a horrible chat with horrible usernames... :/_**

**_Sooo answer this question for me!_**

**_Should I or should I not create a twitter?_**

**_Review all your comments and answers below in the comment section :)_**

**_xxx_**

**_-C_**

**_P.S For ZoeyGoesMeow... I don't even think anyone's listening to your rants because you're not worth our time, far out xxxAlrightHatersFloorsYoursxxx's. You're just another hater that just want attention... If you haven't noticed... THIS IS SOMETHING CALLED BULLYING. Or are you just like that normally? STOP THIS CRAP! Okay... Now I'm good :)_**


	4. Burnt

_**AN: Thanks for all the reviews! :) They made me feel so loved :)**_

_**Okay... So I've explained everything so enjoy this week's one shot!**_

_**P.S Make sure to read the AN at the end!**_

* * *

Milton Krupnick looked at the sight that laid in front of him, letting out a frustrated grunt at the place. The other four teens were scrambled out around the black mats, lost of hope and boredom had managed to seize their eyes. The mats weren't black before the accidental happenings, nor were the other bits and pieces of the dojo that was burnt.

Suddenly, the sensei of the dojo had walked in, yet too busy reading the letter in his hand to notice the burnt state of matters around him.

"Hey guys! Could you believe that they-" Rudy started chuckling, which had soon faded into a frown after seeing the state of burnt his dojo was in. He looked upon the five that was nervously smiling, hoping for yet, not his worst reaction.

"Hey Rudy..." Jack scratched the back of his neck, a habit he did when he was nervous, and this was one of those moments.

"I leave you guys for a few hours all by yourself and... You decided to burn down the dojo?!" Rudy exclaimed.

"Well not completely... It was just SOME parts of the dojo..." Jerry pointed out.

"That's not the point! What happened?" Rudy replied, asking the teens the question they trying to avoid.

"Well... it all started at school, after third period..." Kim started, going back down into the memory lane.

* * *

**~Flashback~**

_The brunette leaned against the blue lockers next to the blonde, after taking out his history text book. The other three quickly spotted them, making their way towards the duo to start a conversation._

_"Did you guys hear?" Milton started, jumping up and down in excitement._

_"About what?" the Latino asked, clearly confused._

_"They're having a school dance!" the red head quickly replied back, but his enthusiastic behaviour quickly changed to disappointment. "But they cancelled it because of the school budget..."_

_"You know what? We can raise enough money to get the school dance going." Jack exclaimed, determination evident in his tone of voice._

_"Jack's right! We can do this thing," Kim quickly encouraged, siding with the brown haired teen._

_"But how?" Milton asked, still not convinced._

_"We could always have a fundraiser..." Jerry suggested, shrugging his shoulders._

_"Jerry... That's a great idea!" the red head quickly patted the Latino on his back. "Which is weird because most of your ideas are always crazy and never makes sense." He quickly caught at the glare that was given by his former best friend. "I said most," Milton quickly defended himself._

_"We can even ask Rudy for help." Kim added._

_"Uhh... Maybe not after what happened last time... He went all Rudy on us!" Milton reminded the teens as they all murmured in agreement._

_"That was not cool yo! Especially when you guys didn't let me keep any chocolates!" Jerry pouted, crossing his arms._

_Just then, a loud ringing sound passed through the halls, heaving everyone to scatter to class._

_"We'll talk after school about this," Jack said, grabbing his books._

_A line of sures and laters were heard from the Wasabi Warriors as they all went their own separate ways._

* * *

_"What in the fudge is going on here?" Rudy Gillespie asked, seeing that his dojo had been turned into baker's shop._

_"We're trying to raise enough money to keep the school dance. After countless of ideas, we decided to sell cupcakes!" Kim perked up, coming out from the counter they had placed in the middle of the dojo._

_"So just for a school dance you guys decided to turn this place into a bakery?" Rudy asked, crossing his arms as the teens hesitantly nodded. "Fine by me! I'm taking Bethany out on a date... Just don't damage anything important or expensive... So long fools!" he happily obliged, skipping out of the place._

_"Well that was..." Jack started, trying to find the right word to say._

_"Interesting?" Milton suggested, piping icing on to a batch of cupcakes._

_The teens setted out to work, too caught up in their own little worlds to interact with the others. Just then, the bell they had hanged at the door made a loud ringing sound, signalling them that someone had entered._

_Their mouth fell agape at the person standing in front of them. No one thought that any would see her in a dojo, or anywhere she can easily break a nail. Her long brown hair cascaded down her back, her emerald green eyes filled with mischief. Her lips, painted a dark shade of red was pulled into a smirk, almost creepy if you looked close enough._

_"Lindsay," Kim spatted, her arms folded across her chest._

_"Kim," the brunette snarled back, mimicking the blonde's tone._

_"What are you doing here Lindsay?" Milton interfered, breaking of the two girls' stare off._

_"Oh nothing... Just wanted to see someone special..." Lindsay replied, giving a quick wink at the brown haired boy who was standing behind Kim, slightly uneased._

_"Well..." Jack dragged off, trying to escape from the stare that Lindsay was holding up. "That special someone does not want to see you, so umm... Kim?" he nervously chuckled, leaning his head forward._

_"It means that you need to leave!" Kim gave in a large smile, clearly fake as she folded her arms across her chest._

_"Well... This is a free country, I can stay here as long as I want to..." the brunette retorted._

_"But this is our dojo, you're not welcomed here!" Kim yelled back, slamming her fist down onto the table, creating a loud thud._

_The others watched the two teenage girls scream at each other, afraid to step into the middle of their fight._

_"Where's the sensei banning me from this place then?!" Lindsay yelled back, copying the blonde's action but only to have hit a piping bag underneath her fist and ended up spluttering the icing all over Kim._

_"Oops..." she fake gasped, placing her index finger on the corner of her large smile. The brunette quickly walked out of the place, giving a flirtatious wave at Jack before closing the doors._

_The Wasabi Warriors turned back to their blonde best friend who was at a lost of word, almost hyperventilating with anger._

_"I'm going to kill that little..."_

**~End of Flashback~**

* * *

"Are you done yet?" Rudy whined.

"No!" everyone else in the dojo replied, looking at their 'responsible' sensei.

"Then when are you going to finish?! Is this even relevant to the story?" he asked, letting out a huff.

"Yes! Now sit down and listen if you want to know what happened to your dojo." Kim demanded.

The middle aged man grunted. Rolling his eyes, he took a seat next to the Latino.

* * *

**~Flashback~**

_The brunette grabbed Kim's hand before she could react and dragged her out to the front. Making sure there was no one in the courtyard, he led her to the side of the building, into a field of daisies. Underneath the old willow tree the two teen stood, settling down in a crisscross position._

_"Okay what's really going on?" Jack asked._

_Kim signed, running a hand through her tangled blonde locks. "I guess... I guess I'm just confused..." she signed._

_"Kim... I'm worried about you, you've acting distant lately..." the brunette whispered, looking straight into the blonde's coffee brown orbs which were now filled with sadness and regret._

_"It's you Jack..." Kim muttered, jerking her head towards the side._

_"What about me?" the boy asked, tilting the blonde's chin._

_"You're comfusing Jack... And all the mixed signals you've given me in the last three god damn years!" Kim cried, throwing her hands up in the air._

_The brown haired boy thought about it carefully, deciding whether to tell his blonde best friend or not. He snapped out of his trance, staring back into Kim's eyes. Slolwy he leaned forward, pressing his lips against hers, tracing her cheek with his right hand._

_Shocked at first, the blonde beauty froze but quickly responded after. Slowly pulling away from their kiss, both staring into each others' eyes. Suddenly Kim's phone rang, snapping them both out of their moment._

_"Hello?" she answered, bringing the smartphone up to her ear. "Hey Mika..." "Yeah... We had a situation so left just left them there I guess... Why?" "WHAT?! Okay... We'll be right there!" the blonde repied, ending the call._

_"Come on we have to go," Kim said, worry washed over her face._

_"Wait what happened?" Jack asked, slightly confused by his bestfriend's sudden change in mood._

_"Do you realise that we left Milton, Jerry and Eddie alone?" Kim signed, stopping in her tracks to face the confused, muffled up teen._

_"Yeah so?" he shurugged, still not getting the point._

_Kim rolled her eyes, tapping her foot impatiently. "No... You don't understand. We left Milton, Jerry and Eddie in the dojo all alone with fire,"_

_Realizing struck Jack as his eyes widened, giving the blonde a quick nod, he grabbed her hands and ran towards the direction of their dojo... Or what's left of their dojo._

* * *

_Standing in front of their burnt dojo, the two teens stand agape at the sight. The green signs were now black, letters missing. A fire truck was parked on the side, around seven firefighters in the building. Entering the building was even worse, seeing their old beaten mats and lockers had been turned pitch black._

_"What happened?!" Jack yelled, turning towards the three teenage boys who was sprawled out on and near the benches, some of things that weren't completely burnt._

_"Fire is what happened," Jerry groaned, turning towards his side. The Latino was currently lying on the floor, clutching the side of his stomache. All of the three boys were covered in thick layers of black smoke, shirts burnt and crumpled up whilst Milton's hair was sticking up in places, the tips of it turned grey._

_"No duh genius..." Kim commented, sarcasm rolling off her sentence._

_"We were... baking and frying and then... Boom! Everything was burnt from the fire!" Milton explained, hugging his knees closer to his chest._

**~End of Flashback~**

* * *

"And that is what happened..." Eddie ended the amusing tale, slumping his shoulders.

Just then Jerry spoke up, still not forgetting the mentioning of the blonde and brunette's kiss. "Sooo Jack... Are you and Kim a thing or what now?"

Both teens turned a shade of deep red, avoiding the four stares given their ways.

"I don't know..." Kim whispered, turning to meet the eyes of the brunette.

"Do you want to give it a try?" Jack asked, slight show of hope and happiness in his voice. He was given an eager nod from the blonde, who was right now, too excited to speak.

"Sorry to break up your moment up guys but because of three idiots my dojo's still burnt!"

Milton gasped in horrow, a little taken back by Rudy's statement. "I'll have you know that I'm a straight A student and people consider me very smart!"

"So did I but then you were a part of the reason why we're sitting in the middle of a half broken down dojo..."

* * *

_**AN: Really bad ending guys... I am sooo sorry! I just really wanted to get something out... I have something to say... I am strongly against bullying and I've been trying to help the victims in every way possible for the last few years. If you have been called names, bullied, called an outcast you can PM me and I will help everyway I can. But remember... Smile, hold your head high... Because they're not worth your time. Stand up to the haters and bullies... Life's too short to live with all the fear and you can change everything. You can change your life, change the way you see the thing... Change your FUTURE.**_

_**Also if you want latest updates and think I need a twitter account to do so... Say it in the reviews! I read every single review and each and every one of them counts on the development of this story!**_

_**xxx**_

_**-C**_


	5. Daydreamin'

**_AN: I'm so sorry for not updating but here I am! I'll post a new chapter of Give Love A Chance tomorrow... Promise! _**

_**At June 6th on Instagram, Bella Thorne replied to me O_O EEEEEEP! I know right? I couldn't believe it either. Bella is my idol along with Ariana Grande and I'm so thankful to have such amazing inspirations :)**_

_**Also on June 26th... It was Ariana Grande's birthday. So this one shot is based on her song Daydreamin'. Happy birthday Ari! I can't believe you're 20! You've grown to be a wonderful young lady. **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' it, the characters and Daydreamin' by Ariana Grande**_

_********__(This one-shot is all in Kim's point of view! It might not make sense in the start but it'll all be clear in the end)_

* * *

_You walked in  
Caught my attention  
I've never seen  
A man with so much dimension  
It's the way you walk  
The way you talk  
The way you make me feel inside  
It's in your smile  
It's in your eyes  
I don't want to wait for tonight_

* * *

I tapped my fingers against the desk, rolling my eyes as my history teacher continue to ramble on about the French Revolution. It hasn't even been third period and everyone was bored out of their minds. Except for people who actually enjoy these long lectures and were smiling about it.

Things then got more interesting when he walked in, catching my attention and many others. I've never seen him around the school, seeing this i figured that he was either really shy (which was really unlikely due to his good looks) or new. I don't know why but he was filled with so much... Confidence and life. I've never seen someone like that and it attracted me towards him in more than just one way.

"Mr. Brewer, welcome to Seaford High. I'm Ms. Stevenson, the history teacher. Please take a seat next to Kim." Ms. Stevenson greeted, indicating towards the empty seat next to me.

The one day I chose to sit alone...

I quickly turned back to my worksheet, trying to hide my face with my hair. I heard shuffling beside me, probably Mr. Perfect there must be settling in.

"Hi, I'm Jack... I'm new." he whispered.

I knew I would make a fool out of myself as soon as I opened my mouth... Who knows what could come out? Maybe a cow sound or something as stupid as that. I nodded, continuing to furiously scribbling the pen on to my worksheet. Just then, my pen had to roll towards his side of the desk... And finally on to the ground.

I looked up, brushing the piece of hair out of my face. I lightly tapped him in the shoulder.

"Hi. Can you please get my pen for me? I mean... Potatoes?" I stumbled out my words sheepishly. See? I told you something stupid would come out of my mouth.

He smiled as he started to heartily laugh. It was loud enough that it was clear but soft that only I could hear it.

Oh god... That smile... And damn those big chocolate brown eyes...

I'm really falling for him... Aren't I?

* * *

_So I went daydreamin'_  
_With my chin in the palm of my hands_  
_About you, you, and only you_  
_Got me daydreamin'_  
_With my chin in the palm of my hands_  
_About you, you, and only you_  
_Say yes_  
_Say yes_  
_Say yes_

* * *

So now I'm sitting in this class daydreamin... At the same exact table, at the same exact date just like three years ago... Now he's here beside me. It's just like the first time we met but only this time, he's became my best friend. And he still doesn't have a clue...

* * *

_Now I can't wait_  
_To hold you in my arms_  
_I know I was made for you_  
_And in love with all your charm_  
_It's the way you walk_  
_The way you talk_  
_The way you make me feel inside_  
_It's in your smile_  
_It's in your eyes_  
_I don't want to wait for tonight_

* * *

I sat by the lockers on the bench at the dojo, with my blonde hair in a messy bun. My black framed glasses were pushed up on to my nose as I focused on the book in my hand. Suddenly the doors opened as a familiar brunette walked in with a large grin across his face. I looked up over my eyelashes at him, now interested why he was so happy.

"Guess what today is?" he asked as I rose one eyebrow. I thought a teenage boy would have remembered it was a Friday... Especially because there's no school for the following two days...

Jack rolled his eyes before replying, "The Bobby Wasabi Movie Marathon is on tonight... You know what this means right?"

"MOVIE NIGHT!" we both screamed before bursting into fits of laughter.

When ever there was a marathon we would always spend the night at one of our houses. We's also get tons of junk food and things that are high in sugar to spoil ourselves... These movie nights were usually done on a Friday or at the weekend...

* * *

_So I went daydreamin'_  
_With my chin in the palm of my hands_  
_About you, you, and only you_  
_Got me daydreamin'_  
_With my chin in the palm of my hands_  
_About you, you, and only you_  
_Say yes_  
_Say yes_  
_Say yes_

* * *

So now I'm cuddled into his body, on the couch while the fourth movie of the Bobby Wasabi Marathon goes on. I smiled inwardly as I tried to focus on the movie. I feel so safe and secure when he's holding me in his arms. He was my rock... No... He'll **always** be my rock.

* * *

_And I want ya_  
_That's a fact_  
_And I need ya_  
_Like I never have loved before_  
_Oh I wantcha_  
_Oooh need you_  
_Got to have ya_  
_Like I never have loved before_

* * *

A large smile spread on to my face as I ran towards the middle of the mat. However my smile was no match for the grin on the brunette's face who was holding a large golden trophy above his head. I walked into his arms, embracing him in a hug. The gold and silver medals around his neck pressed against my gi as his warmth took over me.

"Congratulations," I whispered, looking into his deep, dark brown eyes.

Damn him and his beautiful face features.

Right there and then, I knew that I needed him. I have to have him in my life for me to be strong enough to hold on. I also realised something... I fell in love with him, the guy that every girl is head-over-heels for... Also known as my best friend, Jack Brewer.

* * *

_So I went daydreamin'_  
_With my chin in the palm of my hands_  
_About you, you, and only you_  
_Got me daydreamin'_  
_With my chin in the palm of my hands_  
_About you, you, and only you_  
_Say yes_  
_Say yes_  
_Say yes_

* * *

"KIM!"

I snapped out of my thoughts seeing my best friend Jack waving his hand in front of my face. I shook my head before slapping his hand, causing it to draw out. "What happened?" I asked, still groggy.

"You were daydreaming in class... During the WHOLE lesson." the brunette explained.

Oh thank god... I was just daydreaming... I mean... I couldn't like Jack... Could I?

"Milton and Jerry are waiting for us in the cafeteria. Let's go." he said as he started to walk towards the door. I quickly followed, stumbling with the books in my hand.

I was just daydreaming... Yeah, that's it.

* * *

**_AN: There you go! Once again happy twentieth birthday to Ariana Grande!_**

**_Reviewing makes me update faster, especially if you give me ideas._**

**_Random Fact About Me: I LOVE pineapple on pizza_**

**_Aha :) That's it for now! Have anyone noticed I changed my pen name? I'll now be signing things with my first initial :)_**

**_xxx_**

**_-C_**


	6. Get Off My Back!

**_AN: This is a cute little drabble I just came up with. It's all dialogues so might get a little confusing... It's short but I hope you enjoy!_**

* * *

"Kiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiim!"

"Jaaaaaaaaack!"

"I'm bored!"

"We're suppose to be studying so hush!"

"BUT IT'S SO BORING THOUGH!"

"Duh, that's what studying is."

"I don't get how Milton actually likes all this stuff..."

"Because Milton's Milton."

"True that..."

**5 minutes later...**

"WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR?!"

"For my own amusement."

"So throwing your book at me is amusing to you?"

"Kinda..."

"Oh you are so dead!"

"..."

"Ha! Who's laughing now?!"

"Kim get off me!"

"No!"

"Get off."

"No."

"Off."

"No."

"Off."

"No."

"Off"

"No no no no no no no no no!"

"..."

"Fine! I'll get off you if-"

"FINALLY YES!"

"I'm not finish yet ya egghead! As I was saying... IF you say sorry and come shopping with me this weekend..."

"No way am I carrying your bags."

"Okay then... I can sit on your back for hours... It's actually quite comfortable."

"Okay okay! I'll come shopping with you!"

"AND..."

"And I'll say I'm sorry. Just get off me."

"See that wasn't too hard was it?"

"..."

"Admit it Jack... You actually like having me sit on your back!"

"No way! You nearly broke my spine!"

"JERK!"

* * *

_**AN: That was suckish, horrible, revolting... I know. I'll do a better one shot the next time I promise! The next two to three one shots will be more about Jerry, Milton, Rudy, Eddie and all that.**_

_**Also go read my story: I Hate You But I Love You and remember to review! It has lots of Kick so don't be fooled by my horrible summary.**_

_**Follow me on Instagram: fearlessthorne**_

_**xxx**_

_**-C**_


End file.
